nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ambush of the Lady Tirana
The Ambush of the Lady Tirana occurred few days after the 2066 London Attacks. A group later identified as former Zimbabwe regime personnel have attacked the Imperial freighter for unknown reasons. The freighter was also used as the transport of Grand Magistrix Belatha of the Golden Horde, and her whereabouts are unknown since the attack. Magistrix Kealandia Highwalker was the only witness to escape without being captured. Background The Lady Tirana was an Imperial-flagged trade freighter, independently owned by Captain Mehmed Magrelli. It was hired for use as transportation by Grand Magistrix Belatha between the Khaganate Azeroth and Earth. Supposedly on a diplomatic mission, she was in Turkestan and later London. A day after the London attacks, she returned to Turkestan and prepared for departure. The Grand Magistrix’s true objectives on Earth was illegal arms purchase. First buying in Turkestan from arms dealer Oleg Orlov, he set her a meeting with the Globe Syndicate in London for further purchases. The transaction failed over the attempted purchase of an “artifact”, and intervention of British authorities. Shedding her disguise in London, she returned to Turkestan and the Lady Tirana, set to return to Quel’thalas. Magistrix Kealandia stated that she was only aware that the Grand Magistrix was outside of Turkestan for a while. Ambush The Lady Tirana left Almaty International Spaceport on the morning of 31st January. It prepared to enter Warp-space on 1st February, but it was intercepted by an unknown vessel. Soon, it started boarding the Lady Tirana and the attackers came in combat with the freighter crew and Belatha’s own Shadowblade bodyguards. The attackers, the Zimbabwean Fifth Brigade were using unusually advanced weaponry, and were abnormally stronger. Although the Shadowblade bravely fought on, they realized it was a losing battle. They chose to evacuate the Grand Magistrix as priority. She attempted to escape with their help, but she was knocked out by an attack from behind. Only her secretary, Magistrix Kealandia managed to reach an escape pod. An hour since the ejection of the pod, the unknown vessel left, and the Lady Tirana exploded. The fate of Grand Magistrix Belatha, the Shadowblade, and the Lady Tirana crew remains unaccounted for, and the “artifact” from London was likely taken along the way. Three hours later, the escape pod with the Magistrix was rescued by an Imperial Navy patrol that found the distress signal. At the Navy supply station, she testified the incident to authorities. The Genji Imperial Security Bureau declared her under their protection until they get their own testimony from her. Information on the involvement of Zimbabwe regime personnel was sent to the Selous Scouts of Rhodesia. Aftermath International Reactions Genji Empire The Genji Empire took in Magistrix Kealandia after her rescue and subsequently interviewed her. It has made investigations on the wreck, collecting evidence on whoever may be behind this. Tenno Sugihito has justified the increased presence of the Navy with the incident, ordering satellite outposts to be built in the area to prevent piracy in the region. League of Freedom Space Corps The League confirmed that due to this attack that two patrol fleets would be sent to patrol the edge of the Sol system. A spokesman also confirmed later that the LFSC Belfast, a specially modfied Tel Aviv Class heavy Frigate would be sent to investigate the area of the attack. Officially, the LFSC has confirmed that this was an act of Piracy. Unofficially, the League had classified all of the evidence they collected, and held several secretive meetings. Upheaval in Quel’thalas The news of the Grand Magistrix’s disappearance was met with confusion, as she had governed Silvermoon City even since her coup. Opportunists have taken to voice their discontent with no Grand Magistrix to stop them. There was an initial week of protest, but Khagan Ilithdora stepped in and shamed the protestors. Until Belatha return, Kealandia was appointed acting Grand Magistrix until elections that will certainly see her removed from power as not being present. Category:2066 Category:Battles Category:Boarding Battles